


Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

by Rini (theviolethour)



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Gen, three lines challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolethour/pseuds/Rini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what, she was going to be free. — • •Babydoll-centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a three-line fic meme.

A map, fire, a knife, a key, and a sacrifice. Babydoll knew the list by heart and repeated it over and over in her head, under her breath, softly so no one would hear. She was going to escape that place, going to get free, and _no one_ would stop her.


End file.
